Rubyism/History
This is the history of Rubyism. Rises of the Tay Son Nation, the Viet Cong and the Ducangers "As the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command and the rest of the Beleninsk Pact began to hate Rubyism even more, what worsens it is that the Tay Son Nation, the Viet Cong, and worst of all, the Ducangers, the South Vietnamese rebels who had enough with the Grand Alliance and wanted to have revenge on the USA for all of its past failures in the Vietnam War. Now Ruby Rose's pride gets worser than ever before, and I believe that this could be madness for her." --Su Ji-Hoon, Madness in Vietnam During both the USRAC War and the Second Vietnam War, the Rubyist problems would cause the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command to restore both the Viet Cong and Tay Son Nation, which made the United States to be obsessed with Punji traps and guerrilla warfare that the VC can make, so that worsens Vietnam syndromes for each deployed American troop. Also, the Tay Son Nation and the Viet Cong would start liberating all of Vietnam from Rubyism so that they can make USA and all their Vietnam War allies (except South Vietnam in socialist form) betray Ruby Rose later on during the Rubyism Conflict due to their obsessions about losing South Vietnam and/or even having Vietnam syndromes. By then, the ducangers rise up and became known as the "superior Vietnamese Anti-Rubyists," so they decided to overthrow Henry John Hoang, which made Lucy Loud become part of the Viet Cong, thus making the Republic of Vietnam becoming an anti-Rubyist country. Ducanger Rule "Oh no! There's something much worse enough to intensify the factors on hating Rubyism: ducangers... Vietnamese people who hate both communists and Americans at the same time! They could fear Ruby Rose and bring down the USA for its failures in the Vietnam War! I think they just wanted to show the world he truth about the Vietnam War! Oh, what I have done so far... I won't let Ruby Rose down now." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Day South Vietnam Stood Still Third Beacon War "I heard that some Redcoats, Wehrmacht soldiers, SS soldiers and Irken soldiers are now swearing for the King of South Vale and the President of North Vale respectively like the Pandarens, but now Rubyism is about to die, just because South Vietnam and all of its former allies are now anti-Rubyists too... but hey, I guess that'll be more shocking than you may think." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Fate of Beacon Academy Disbandment "Rubyism has to be disbanded by the United Nations so they would hopefully show how innocent Ruby Rose is. I can't believe I've been a friend of her since I first met her, and now that we know, everything will change forver when this kind of ideology is disappeared forever. That's what's gonna happen." --Su Ji-Hoon, When Ruby Stands Stall The United Nations decided to disband Rubyism so that they would hope that Ruby Rose is proven innocent. And then the UN disbanded this ideology due to this ideology can be good to her by her allies but can be worse to her by many archenemies like USRAC War and Rubyism Conflict, so they would hope that Rubyism and Anti-Rubyism shouldn't made change the world by causing love or hate her (support her or against her in war or not war). Therefore,the reason why UN disbanded this ideology because they don't want Anti-Rubyism will easily overwhelm Ruby Rose or defend her mind to prevent anyone saying term Rubyism.Also,this term could be into one of cause others become enemies or shut down Ruby Rose's pride,which UN must disband it. Category:History Pages